The Pizzeria Bakery Wurst Pasta Place
by Nanachan413
Summary: A German and two Italians have opened a strange little restaurant... Pairings are Gerita and some Spamano as well. Rated T because Lovino was born a potty-mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a bit weird. A pizzeria-bakery that sold pasta and wurst? Ludwig shook his head and kept working. _The wurst should be a better color. It's not expired or rotten. What is going on?_ His co-founders, a pair of Italian twins, were in charge of the pizza and pasta aspects of the restaurant; Ludwig managed the baking and sausage-making. The place was moderately busy during all hours of the working day, especially lunch. Ludwig had already made friends with a quiet, calm Japanese man who often visited the restaurant; it seemed he had a strange penchant for photography, namely in the foods and paparazzi categories. He rubbed his forehead._ I've seen a lot of weird people, haven't I? Since I started working here._ One of the brothers called from outside the kitchen. "Ne, ne, Ludwig, can you send out one of the little cakes, with the roses? A pretty girl just walked in and I want her to have it, ve~" Ludwig put the wurst aside and marched out. He gave the Italian a sound smack on the head and walked back to the bubbling pot. "So mean, Luddy..."

"Don't call me that, Feliciano. There are five orders for pesto alone, and half of our cooks are on their day off. Get to work!" Little Feliciano promptly started sobbing, which, of course, brought his brother Lovino into the kitchen. "What the_ fuck_ are you doing to my brother, potato bastard?"

"_He's_ slacking off._ I_ didn't do anything."

"Ve~ It's not his fault, fratello."

"It sure as _hell_ is. The bastard causes all the problems around here!"

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here, and get to work? There are customers to be served!" The two jumped, startled, and returned to making pasta and pizza while Ludwig grumbled about his ruined wurst. _Those Italians..._

He made sure the cakes were rising evenly. Feliciano floated back into the kitchen and attached himself to Ludwig. _Ach! Italians!_ "Ve~ Luddy, how do you ice the cakes like that?" Ludwig glowered at the lazy little guy he was trying to shake off. "Feliciano, you are not done making the next two batches of linguine, _ja_?" The German wore an amiable smile. "Ve~ Not yet!"

_"Then. Get. To. Work."_

"B-b-but, Luddy, I'm tired...and the new cook you hired is reaallly good at cooking pasta, so..."

"..." The little face stared up at him. "...fine. Don't cause any trouble."

"Yay! Luddy is so nice!"

"Don't call me that, Feliciano."

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**First chapter! For my last Gerita fanfic, I uploaded short chapters daily, so I'm going to keep that up because the best way to start and/or end a day is Gerita. R&R? Thanks for the read! 2nd chapter out by tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ludwig spell checked the article and sent the document. _Last one. I can go to sleep._ His contribution to the city's largest newspaper was important; he spent hours on it, to make sure every last letter was perfect. _Not just for the pay, of course. People read my column, so I'll make sure it's enjoyable, at least._ The pay was definitely part of it, though. Money earned from his baking-and-sausage-making job kept him in decent clothes and paid the mortgage for his flat, but every penny of his newspaper job was invested in the publication of his book manuscripts. Ludwig was still writing his future best-seller, and until he finished it, his working arrangements would stay the same.

He got into his bed and waited patiently for the little Italian. Ludwig would never admit it, but Feliciano wasn't the _worst_. The man was actually rather cute. _Still irritating, but not so bad, ja?_ _He's the reason I have to keep my window open at night, risking burglaries, but the poor excuse for a man is my co-worker._

_And, well, my first friend in this country._ Ludwig had always been rather awkward, but Feliciano could overlook his stiffness, for which the German was grateful. Allowing him to sleep beside Ludwig was returning the favor. Ludwig had grown accustomed to the cuddly Italian._ I hear him now...did I open the window wide enough?_ He breathed in deeply, pretending to be asleep. Feliciano flopped onto the bed. "Ve~ Luddy's so cute when he's asleep!" Ludwig was thankful for the darkness, as his face turned a dark shade of crimson. He felt the thin arms encircling his waist, small face pressed into his back. Feliciano giggled. "Good night, Luddy." He fell asleep almost immediately. Ludwig smiled.

"Good night, Feli."

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**2nd chapter :)**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ludwig sat up, untangled himself from Feli, and walked to the bathroom. He shaved, took care of any hygiene problems, and carefully slicked his hair back. He hoped Feliciano stayed asleep long enough that he could escape to work with his hair gelled the way he liked it. As luck would have it, though, the Italian floated into the bathroom door just as Ludwig moved to exit. "Ve~ Ludwig, don't gel up your hair today,_ pleaaase?_" He reached up and ruffled the blond locks. "There! You look so cute, Luddy!"

"Don't call me that, Feliciano."

"Eh~ but you called me Feli, yesterday! Remember?" Ludwig's cheeks burned hot and uncomfortable. "You...what...er...ach!" _Mein Gott! What have I done to my reputation?!_ The German buried his face in his hands. Feliciano smiled. "So it's okay to call each other by nicknames, right?"

"No."

"B-b-b-beh..._please_, Ludwig?" Feliciano's lashes brimmed with tears. _Verdammt, is he even a man?_ Ludwig was weak to the other man's begging, and Feliciano knew it. The former was about to give in to the latter's whims. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's stuffed bear from its hiding place under the bed and held it up, paws arranged in a praying position. "Lud...wig..." The blond melted completely. "Fine! Have it your way, _Feli_."

"Yay! Okay, Luddy, let's get to the restaurant!" Ludwig drove, while Feliciano blabbered about pasta and pizza and whatnot. The petite Italian clung onto Ludwig with one arm, the other waving like crazy. "Ve~ are we there yet? Luddy, I'm hungry..." _Why is he always hungry?!_ They parked along the sidewalk and came into the place by the back entrance. Lovino was eating pizza, evidently made that very morning. "Gott! When will you learn _not to eat your own products?!_" Ludwig snatched away the half-eaten goods and stacked them on the refrigerator. Lovino muttered a few curse words and headed over to his side of the kitchen to boil pasta. _The older brother's a pretty good worker when he puts his mind to it...but Feliciano is a different story. The weakling has to be forced or bribed..._

"Feliciano, start working and I'll let you cook pasta at my house, without cleaning after you."

"Eh~ you promised to call me 'Feli', didn't you, Luddy?"

"Start working, Feli." The Italian smiled and nuzzled Ludwig's shoulder. He wandered off into the depths of the kitchen as Ludwig tried to hide his blushing face.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Yay, Chapter Three! I haven't exactly updated this daily, but I will, I promise! From today onward. R&R? Thanks for reading! Here, I'll give you a Russia emoticon. ^J^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Feliciano was moping. Ludwig hadn't a clue why, simply assuming that Lovino had scolded his brother too harshly, or something to that effect. The younger twin had stopped chasing women, stalled his pasta- and pizza-making duties, and not uttered a single 've' for a record-breaking three days.

Naturally, Lovino blamed it on Ludwig. The lines "What have you done to my brother, you potato-eating bastard?!" were heard at least a dozen times a day. Though it was irritating, the German knew Lovino was immensely worried about his _fratellino._ So he dodged the tomatoes, plates, and other objects thrown at him and went about his work, trying to figure out what had happened to Feli.

The two of them simply did not know what was going on. Lovino made Feliciano's share of the restaurant's food. Ludwig kept his window wide open at night, even allowing the little Italian to snuggle without telling him off. The two baffled co-workers tried constantly to cheer him up. Their jokes fell short and their comforts were flat, seeing as both were rather antisocial. The desperate German took his matters into his own hands.

One night, when the daytime hours had again been dreary and silent, Feliciano crawled in through the window to find an angry Ludwig waiting by the side of the bed. "B-b-b-beh...Luddy, why are you still up?"

"I need to talk to you, Feliciano."

"Eh~we promised to call each other by our nicknames, right, Luddy?" The blond hoped that Feliciano's recalling of this small fact indicated that the problem was smaller than he thought it was, but one could never be sure with an Italian. The smaller man's normally shut eyes were wide open, abnormally dark and somber. Icy blue pupils met melted chocolate ones as the two collided in a stare-down. Feliciano tore his eyes away. "It's dark outside, Luddy. Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Feliciano."

"It's Feli, remember?"

"Feliciano. What is wrong? Your brother and I have both noticed. You are not yourself. Something is not right with you."

"Beh...you're scaring me, Luddy..." The copper-haired man stretched his face into a stiff smile. "Nothing is wrong, see? I am fine!"

"You are _not _fine! Tell me what is wrong in that world of yours!" The German pulled Feli suddenly into a ferocious embrace. "I've been unable to bear the silence..." Having sufficiently shocked his companion, Ludwig suddenly realized what he was doing. _Verdammt, I'm hugging him? What the hell? How impolite, how audacious...! _He let go of the Italian mumbling words of love, red-faced, and sputtered out another demand for the reason Feliciano had been acting strange lately. The little Italian opened his mouth to speak.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Cliffhanger because I'm trying to think of a valid reason for Feli to be upset. Maybe because he's run out of pasta, or thinks that Ludwig hates him. PM me your reason for Feli's sorrow and I might include it in the next chapter! Thanks for the read! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lovino lay in his bed, pissed and unable to sleep. He had refused to admit to Ludwig the real reason Feliciano was so upset, feigning ignorance. Lovino turned on his side and groaned._ Goddammit, this shitty bed is as cold as a fucking rock..._ He got up and decided to take a walk out in the streets below his apartment. The air outside was fresh and cold. Lovino breathed in deeply. _The night is beautiful._ Not that he would admit such sentiments to anyone. He sighed. Not that he had anyone to admit them to.

He made a strangled sound as he was suddenly tackled from the back. "Lovi! How are you? Long time no see!" Lovino turned and faced two bright green eyes, wide with excitement.

"We met earlier today, dumbass. And get _off_ me!"

"But-but that was at the restaurant! And you treated me like a _customer_!" Antonio pouted. The cranky Italian rolled his eyes. "You _are_ a customer, bastard."

"But I've known you for _years_! And I'm your boss, remember?"

"You were not my boss, according to the promise we-I don't remember that!"

"Sure you do."

"I don't."

"You do, _mi tomate_." Lovino merely growled at him, tired of the argument. "I'm not your fucking tomato, bastard. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eh? I just happened to be passing by, and spotted you!"

"Stop lying, bastard."

"But it's true, Lovi. That said, shall we head to your place?"

"..." Antonio worked his puppy face. "Pleaaase, Lovi? I'll cook you some pasta, with tomato sauce~"

"...fine, you sneaky bastard." The two walked back up to Lovino's apartment. From behind a bush, Kiku Honda clicked away with his camera. _Why so tsundere, Lovino? You are rather similar to Mr. Arthur Kirkland in this aspect. Speaking of Kirkland-san, he is showing up for tea tomorrow afternoon with Alfred, isn't he? I must hurry and start cleaning up my residence..._ The Japanese man crept out of the bushes and headed home, missing a perfect shot of the cuddling that had started outside the building.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Just because Spamano is adorable and needs just as much attention as Gerita does. Sorry about the two typos in the last chapter; they are fixed :) **

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Feliciano started to answer Ludwig's question. "N-nightmares, Luddy..." _Nightmares? But I have nightmares all the time...never mind that, why didn't he tell me?_ "But...you...I..." I was right there!_ Am I not trustworthy? Is my reputation really so bad? If he'd told me, I might have tried to help...but I should have known! I should have picked up on any signs of fright!_ A seriously worried aura began to stream from the German. _Oh, no. Lovino was right. I'm the cause of everything. I'm a horrible person. I put him through all this! What am I going to do? Will I have to quit at the restaurant?_ "Feliciano, I'm sorry...I didn't know...please, I would have done something...I deeply apologize..."

"B-b-b-b-beh...what are you saying, Ludwig..." Feliciano clutched the other's arm. "It's not your fault!"

"But...why didn't you tell me, Feliciano? I could have helped..."

"Ve~" _He said 've'...could it be that he's going back to normal?_ "Luddy already helps, by letting me sleep next to him! And, and I told fratello, so..."

"Hmm...Are you sure?"_ Lovino never said anything, and I doubt he forgot...but i-it's not like I need to know about personal affairs; I-I'm only a co-worker, s-so..._ "If you, um, want, you can, uh, just wake me, um, up, after you, ah, have a nightmare...I'll, um, try to help..."

"Ve~ really, Luddy?"

"Of course." The Italian smiled. "Okay! Let's go to sleep, Luddy! I'm glad I talked to you about it!" The bed creaked as they settled down. "Ve~ and if Luddy has any nightmares, you can tell me, too!"

"Good. It's a promise, okay, Feliciano? You tell me, and I'll tell you. Hold your pinky out."

"Like this, Luddy?"

"Ja." The two locked pinkies. "Yay! I have a promise with Luddy! Good night, Luddy!"

"Good night, Feli."

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**It's the pinky promise XD Spamano4ever suggested that nightmares might be the problem, and I was like, ****_yes that's adorable (and also heartbreaking, because what heartless person would_ want _Feli to have nightmares? But it makes an adorable Gerita scene, so...)__ my OTP senses are telling me that it's a go! _****So Feli's problem is nightmares :) Wait, no, it's supposed to be a sad face. Feli doesn't like nightmares. :(**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lovino woke up to find himself snuggled into Antonio's chest, the Spaniard's over-sized sweater enveloping him in its folds. "T-tomato...bastard...? What the...?" Antonio mumbled something, still asleep. The morning light flitted across his face as he shifted, bringing Lovino closer. "Hey, asshole! Get the_ fuck_ away from me!"

"Mmm...? Lovi?"

"Who else would it be, dumbfuck!?"

"Don't swear in the morning,_ mi tomate_. It's bad for your health."

"Where did you hear that sort of shit, bastard?" Lovino's head shot out like an arrow, pierced Antonio in the stomach. "Ouch~ Lovi, that hurts~"

"It's supposed to, dammit! What the hell are_ you_ doing here?!"

"Eh~ we ran into each other yesterday, remember?"

"I-I..." In a moment, it all came streaming into his brain. _Sh-shit...we..._

"What's the matter, Lovi?"

"Damn you, Antonio, you asshole!" Lovino sprinted from the room, leaving a stupefied Spaniard blinking his bright green eyes in confusion. "What happened to Lovi?"

_Why...why with that bastard?! We're both men, for fuck's sake! This wasn't supposed to happen...how can I possibly face anyone?!_ Lovino curled up into a tight little ball and hid behind a large box with the word 'fuck' on it._ When did we-? Never mind, a shitty box is hardly the least of my worries at this point!_

"Lovi, are you okay? Boss will help you! _Fusosososo~_" Antonio tried the "spell" he'd used on Lovino when the Italian was a child.

"That's not helping, dammit!" _This...this was supposed to be a monumental step in the path towards fucking adulthood, and I...with this bastard...why? My first...my first..._

"You...you bastard, it was my...my..." Lovino uttered a very manly sob. Bemused, Antonio brought him close in a warm embrace. "Your what, _mi tomate_? Boss assures you that everything will be okay!"

"My _first kiss,_ dammit!"

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Of course, everyone knows about the box...did I make Romano too innocent? ...I can't decide. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Feli climbed in through the window, as usual. Ludwig shut his eyes tight and pretended to be asleep, as usual. And although everything proceeded ordinarily, Ludwig knew he'd become more aware of Feliciano lately. The number of times he blushed on a daily basis had largely increased, and it wasn't because he'd had too many tomatoes. He had a sneaking suspicion about the feelings running through his mind, but refused to admit anything to himself and others. Ludwig hated weaknesses, and tended to try and fix them. As this one could not be fixed, he ignored it and moved on-or tried to._ The air-brain is like a pet dog, the way he clings to me!_ Because Ludwig was too soft-hearted to call the Italian a leech, he settled for the next best thing._ He's cute enou-what are you thinking, dummkopf?__** Who**__ is cute?! No one! Ludwig doesn't say cute! Ludwig does not focus on__** co-workers**__ as love interests! Ludwig's__** manuscript**__ is his love interest!_ He continued ranting at himself in his head as Feli's arms brought themselves around his waist and a little face pressed into his back. Ludwig stiffened his will and tried to force his cheeks to stay their normal color. _Too late. The room temperature is already unnaturally hot. And my face is a blooming scarlet. Verdammt, why me?! A work colleague, and a weakling, not to mention a __**man**__! What kind of freak am I?!_

The smaller man was frightened by the sudden smack. "B-b-b-beh, Luddy...don't hit yourself!" Ludwig had indeed hit himself, trying to snap out of his reverie. He figured if he smacked hard enough, all the nonsense would eventually flow out of his mind. _No feelings! Not at this stage of your life, not with Feliciano! Make sure every bit of love is shredded._

It was rather difficult, with the object of his desires hugging him as tightly as was humanly possible.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**"Object of his desires" is not supposed to be meant in a sexual way...shame on you perverts who've twisted it like that!**

**Well, I can't really control the way you think, can I? ****_Unless you become one with me, da? _****^J^**

**Just kidding. Really, I'm a nice person! At least I hope I am.**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Feliciano woke to rays of sunlight blinding his eyes. He blinked and turned away from the window, coming face to face with Ludwig. Blond strands slanted messily across the bigger man's forehead. Feli smiled at how peaceful he looked, asleep on the bed. "Ve~ I love you, Luddy." He played with the locks of hair and snuggled into Ludwig's sturdy chest, his one unruly curl forming a heart.

Of course, Feliciano could never tell Ludwig he loved him, when the German was awake. He would think it was strange; he would never speak to Feli again! Besides, Ludwig still thought Feliciano was stuck on a childhood friend who had moved to a different country and lost contact. Really, it had almost been love at first sight for the little Italian. Love was easy to hide, because as long as Feliciano hugged not just Ludwig but everyone, Ludwig would never suspect, assuming that Italians were just like that. Feli giggled at the thought of the blond's density when it came to these matters.

Solid muscle shifted next to him as Ludwig stirred, awakening to the sunny morning light shining into the room. "Feliciano..."

"Ve~ Good morning, Luddy!"

"Guten morgen, liebling*," Ludwig muttered sleepily. "Du bist schon.*"

"What are you saying, Luddy?" The German's eyes shot open._ Schieße*! What did I just...I just said...verdammt._ "I said...good morning, what's for breakfast?" he hastily improvised. _What am I doing, addressing a co-worker as "liebling"! And telling him that he was-!_

A little voice in the back of his mind whispered,_ But that is what he is to you, no?_

Ludwig pinched himself, hard, on the arm. _Stupid, STUPID, what are you doing!_ Feliciano had already wandered into the kitchen._ Focus on other things! Like the restaurant. How many cakes do I have to bake today? I'm sure there were some orders..._

_Wait a minute. It's Saturday, isn't it? And Saturday's my free day, isn't it?_

Ludwig must be more out of it than he thought.

^.^ O.O ^.^ ^J^ You become one with Russia, da?

**Guten morgen, liebling=good morning, darling**

**Du bist schon=you're beautiful (sorry, I didn't insert the symbol...I'm too lazy...)**

**Schieße=shit**

**R&R? Thanks for the read! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter One**

He was going to confess.

Ludwig was going to be brave and tell Feliciano his feelings. He might have to quit his job at the restaurant, but it wasn't worth this type of torture. Ludwig did not believe in secrets, or hiding them from friends. When he'd first realized he had this type of feeling for the Italian, he'd tried proposing on Valentine's day of that year, complete with a bouquet of red roses, but Feliciano had convinced him the feeling was only that of a close friendship. How was Ludwig to know he was wrong, inexperienced as he was in these matters? He'd convinced himself that this wasn't love for so long, that it was just because his companion was the equivalent of a cute little animal, and who didn't love fluffy puppies and rabbits?

He'd realized over the past few days, though, that it wasn't really the case. The emotions were too strong to fully hide. Ludwig would tell Feli that his feelings were real, not part of their friendship, and if he got rejected then so be it. It was a better alternative to the blushes he was currently sporting on an hourly basis.

Ludwig took the last batch of cakes out of the oven, still thinking about the whole debacle. He had resigned himself to the possible loss of his baking job. It was a rather big sacrifice. Ludwig hadn't been able to find any other jobs that fit his requirements, and he liked the queer little restaurant. The atmosphere was loose and cheery, a welcome change to Ludwig's strict schedules. But he would give it up, for Feli. Because this was love.

The German had planned every aspect of the confession carefully, being the strict man he was. He'd have Feli over for dinner, and explain everything over pasta. The Italian wouldn't be too upset, if there was _pasta, _right? Butterflies filled Ludwig's stomach. He recited his confession over and over in his head as he iced the different cakes.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Next chapter is the dreaded (on Germany's part) confession! O_O**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Feliciano."

"Ve, it's Feli, Luddy!" Italy bit happily into a chunk of risotto. Ludwig moved to wipe it off, but stopped halfway, red and extremely aware of his companion. "Feli. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Luddy?"

"I-I...um…" Feliciano took a curious look at the uncomfortable German. "Eh~ are you okay, Luddy? You're so flushed~"

"It-it's fine. I really, um, need you to listen, Feliciano."

"Feli, Luddy!"

"Er-yes. Feli. I-I know you, er…"

"Ve~ go on!" Feliciano's eyes widened innocently, and Ludwig found himself wondering why he was confessing to a five-year-old child in the body of a grown man. He took a deep breath and continued. "I know you only think of me as a friend…"

"I'll always be your friend, Luddy!" The Italian had no idea where this was going. _I guess he'll tell me I'm a very special best friend, because he doesn't...love me...like I love him. Nn, it's a bit sad, but that's the way things are._ He directed his gaze back to the red-faced Ludwig. "Ve~ continue!"

"...But I love you."

Feliciano's eyes grew wide, and his jaw went slack. _B-b-b-b-b-beh, is he serious? Am I in bed right now? I don't want to wake up in the morning and face the real Ludwig, if this is a dream. My heart will break._ He got out of his seat and glomped the German. "Ve~ Luddy, tell your real self not to wake me up! This dream is perfect!"

"It-It's not a, um, dream, Feli."

"But it is!" Feliciano insisted. "In real life, I'm the one who loves you! And you think I'm just a friend. See, Luddy?" He smiled sadly. "This...this is only a dream."

The German pinched him.

"B-b-b-b-beh, that hurt!"

"See, it hurts. This isn't a dream."

Feliciano looked at his already-bruising arm and sighed happily. _This isn't a dream. This isn't a dream, this isn't a dream! _

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Gomenasai! I haven't updated daily. Sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**Yayyy Doitsu, made the first move! I'm going to put more Spamano in these daily blurbs. They're just as adorable.**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A day after the incident, and Lovino was still curled up in the 'fuck' box. _Again, when did we…?! Whatever, it's just a fucking box. Stupid fratellino must've gotten it somehow. _Antonio had rummaged around in his kitchen and created a very tasty-_it wasn't fucking tasty! It was horrible!_-dinner, part of which he tucked in between the cardboard flaps. Lovino's pride had barred him from asking for seconds; his stomach growled. _Dammit, I want tomatoes! And from _my _fucking plant, not _Antonio's _shitty excuse for vegetation! _He'd licked the dinner plate until it was sparkling. _I'm so damn hungry… _

"Lovi~ when are you coming out of there?"

"When you leave, tomato bastard."

"Eh, but I don't wanna leave you, _mi tomate!_"

"I don't _give _a shit, hurry up and go, already! And I'm _not _your fucking _tomato!_"

"But, Lovi…"

"Fine, asshole. Stay. But I'm _not _coming out of this box."

"Not even for tomatoes and pasta?" Lovino considered it. _I'm fucking starving. _He rose up out of the box, grabbed a plate laden with food, and walked back to the cardboard, only to find it had disappeared. "Now you can't get back in, Lovi~"

"Bastardo! Give it back!" The Spaniard only smiled, starting on his own plate of pasta. "Where did you get a box with 'fuck' printed on it anyways, _mi tomate?_"

"Again. Not. Your. Tomato. You. Bastard."

"So mean, Lovi. If you keep calling Boss names, Boss'll have to do something, you know?"

"Wow, I'm _so fucking scared._ What are you going to do, smile like the idiot you are and chant that ridiculous charm of yours?"

"It's not ridiculous, _mi tomate!"_

"It definitely fucking is, bastardo."

"Again with the name-calling, Lovi." Antonio reached over and kissed Lovino on the mouth.

Perhaps the action didn't have the desired effect of decreasing Lovino's swearing, for his language only grew even more colorful, if such a thing was possible. Fortunately, however, Antonio was able to dodge any forks thrown at him, as the irate Italian never took proper aim when angry. The whole debacle turned out rather well, however, considering the state the smaller man was in. And, of course, it all lead inevitably to more swearing and more kissing.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Sorry if the ending's weird. I was feeling stately, hehehe...**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bright red. Cherry-colored. Scarlet. Crimson. The picnic blanket definitely had a bright, vivid glow to it. Which was perfect, of course. The easier it stood out, the less trouble it was to find. And Kiku was definitely planning on getting enough couple fluff for an entire doujinshi. He'd even brought multiple back-up cameras. The burly German who wrote for the city paper and the cheery little Italian had so much potential, the Orient could barely even control his nosebleeds. Kiku gave his ninja skills a last minute warm-up, flipping in mid-air. Then, he ran up the tree nearest to that bright, bright picnic blanket, and began to observe, immersed in the leaves.

Ludwig was already seated on the blanket._ As predicted, Feliciano picked out the most colorful, eye-popping blanket in the world. I should have known better than to let him bring everything._ Feliciano skipped back to their spot, wearing a daisy crown. "I made one for you, too, Luddy!" And Ludwig was forced to wear it, like a little girl. Feliciano brought out their lunch.

_Pasta and pizza, with the older brother's tomatoes. What if he poisoned the tomatoes? That Lovino holds quite a strong grudge against me, for some unknown reason._ He peered gingerly at the fruits, amused at the strong resemblance, in color, to the blanket he was sitting on. Ludwig suddenly remembered what he'd brought to this little outing of theirs.

Ears turning pink, the blond produced a brown paper parcel from his jacket pocket. The paper crinkled beneath Ludwig's fingers as he pulled at the thin, dainty string. Feliciano watched the package come undone with interest.

_Ve~ Luddy has such long, pretty fingers…_

Little pink and teal wisps peeked out amongst the edges of brown. Feli smiled in pleasure as the mini cakes were revealed, charmingly put together in alternating layers of color. Tiny waves of frosting completed the rows of three-by-three. Ludwig's face flushed a bit darker.

"They're perfect, Luddy!"

"Are-are they really?"

"Ye-es~" Ludwig felt a bit giddy, but dismissed it in his usual manner. "I'm, uh, glad you liked them, Feli."

"I'm glad I like them, too, Luddy! They're so cute!" And Feli leaned in as the embarrassed German stuttered.

Kiku ran out of tissues for his nosebleed.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Argh, I was supposed to update daily...more apologies.**

**Sorry if there's too many descriptions of cake, and you don't like cake...I really wanted to describe cake, of all things, today. Excuse my weirdness. **

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Housewarming parties were fun, happy, festive. A wonderful affair, really. Lovino secretly loved these types of things.

But it was ruined when the realization that Ludwig and his fratellino were actually a couple hit Lovino head-on as he walked through the doorway of their new living space. And Antonio, ever shameless, was flirting with Feliciano! _Even though fratellino just got himself a beefy potato-head boyfriend!_

_Even though An-Antonio's supposed to be mine, dammit!_

He considered exploding into a full-blown rage when he saw the German put his arm around Feli's shoulder, but didn't have the heart to spoil the atmosphere. But if the _tomato bastard_ decided to spend so much time on his brother, desperate measures would have to be called for.

He plopped down onto the couch, sulking. _I-I'm not fucking sulking! I'm just...admiring the layer of paint on the wall! Y-yeah!_

"Are you okay,_ mi tomate?_" Lovino snapped to attention immediately, looking up fiercely.

"D-don't fucking c-call me that!"

"But you're my little tomato!"

"No, _bastardo_, I am_ not_!"

"But you are, Lovi! Tell Boss what's wrong. You don't want to stay on the end of that couch for the whole party~"

"What if I fucking do?"

"Eh, Lovi~ we're cranky today, aren't we?" Lovino felt like screaming. "Stop bothering me, bastard. Go and flirt with Feliciano. Everyone prefers him to me anyway, so why shouldn't you?" With that, he stood up and walked to the door. _I hate Antonio, I hate that potato freak, I hate Feliciano, I hate Grandpa, I hate everything in this world except tomatoes…_

_I even hate tomatoes, dammit. They remind me of Antonio._

"Lovi! Wait! Please!" the Spaniard begged.

Lovino strode out and slammed the door.

"B-b-b-b-b-beh, Luddy, is it our fault?!"

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Okee! Again, Sorryyyyy no daily updates...I'm trying, I promise! Gomen...**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Feli and Ludwig lay amidst the grasses on their backyard lawn, watching the stars wink at them. The former snuggled up against the latter, his odd, wayward curl forming a nice little heart. The moon formed a dim crescent, its light creating dancing shadows along the picket fence. A leaf brushed Feliciano's cheek. _It tickles! _"Luddy, we still have some boxes to sort out, ve~"

"You mean _I _still have some boxes to sort out. Knowing you, I'll probably be doing all the work while you gorge yourself on pasta."

"B-b-b-b-beh~ I'm sorry, Luddy! I try, I do! But pasta is so good~"

"So are potatoes." Ludwig sighed. "We should get some sleep."

"Ve~ But I like the stars~"

Ludwig repeated the command in a _somewhat _firmer voice. The two went to bed.

Feliciano awoke the next morning in the warm, late morning sunshine, studying the world and mewling quiet "ve's". Ludwig was already up and working at the boxes. The Italian smiled, watching him move them down the hall.

"Feliciano!"

"Ve~ It's Feli!"

The German groaned, annoyed at the nickname reminder. _I should be able to call him whatever I want, nein? _"Feli, come over here."

"What, Luddy?"

"All of your boxes are unpacked, right?"

"Ve~ Yes!"

"And this box is clearly labelled 'L', right?"

"Yep!"

Feli peered at the curious cardboard structure, dented and covered with countless pieces of duct tape. Ludwig pulled several items through the box's flaps and held them up to the sun, blowing off dust particles. "I don't have any recollection of these. Yet they're from my own apartment; apparently the movers found them in a side closet." In his burly hands were a small, child-sized baseball cap and a miniature jacket, both a deep black color, lined with gold thread. The insides of the clothing articles were lined with snow white faux fur. Ludwig sent Feliciano a questioning look.

His reflexes were just barely fast enough to catch the fainting Italian.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Annnddd...after promising daily updates, I decide to go off for a month. Sawwwy...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lovino stormed down the street, too angry to take any heed of the weird looks he was getting from passersby. His hands curled helplessly into tight fists. A tear rolled down the Italian's cheek.

_Dammit, you're a man! Don't fucking cry, punch the bastard! _He sniffed and lifted his chin. _So what if no one ever wanted me? So what if they all prefer my brother? I have my dreams! Someday, I'll go back to Italy. They'll see, they'll ALL see! Two more years, and I'll be a full-fledged chef. I'll definitely become one! Bastard Antonio, flirting with my brother...I'll bet a kiss doesn't mean anything, does it?_

He knew it was more than the flirting that had sparked his rage. It had taken only a cheery smile sent the younger brother's way to make him once again realize that he was the lesser one. Lovino had always lost everything he cared about to Feli; why should Antonio be any different? The avalanche was unleashed.

His brother always had to ruin everything for him. Lovino took the elevator back up to their-no, his-apartment, running down the hall until he reached Feli's room. "Out you go, everything!" The other had kept some of his stuff in the room, just in case he slept over. And of course, Feliciano didn't have to bring much because "ve, Luddy's buying us new curtains, and a big, fluffy bed with lots of pillows, and all kinds of pots and pans so I can make pastaaaa!" Lovino took a paperweight off the desk and hurled it to the ground as hard as he could.

Feli's drawings went flying as the older Italian took his anger out on his brother's possessions. The soft blue curtains came tumbling down; stuffed animals were abused and thrown about. _I hate them! I hate them all…_

The tears fell swiftly down as he lay there amongst the rubble. A bust of Machiavelli glared at him, lips turned downwards in a deep frown. _Fuck this. _ He punched the casted bronze, not even feeling the pain. Skin tore and blood leaked out, mingling with the salty teardrops. Lovino's face broke out into a maniacal grin. "Ahaha, they all hate me anyways; what's the use, what's the use! And I-haha-hate them, too, hahahaha!" His eyes gleamed behind a fresh wave of sobs. He didn't hear the spare key sliding into the lock, or the creak of footsteps in the hall. The door swung open; there stood the object of Lovino's woes.

"Look~ It's the bastard, Antonio! Ahahaha, hahahahaha!"

"Lovi, no-"

"I don't care, Spain! Ehehehehe!" Lovino kept laughing, the tears kept falling…

"Oh, _mi tomate, _how could I let it come to this?"

"You definitely fucked shit up, hehe!" And Antonio pulled him close. "No, no, Lovi, stay together...stay with me, please!" He listened to the muffled sobs as saltwater stained his clothing.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Ugh...I need to update more...procrastination will be the death of me...**

**Sorry about not replying to reviews. My email has labeled notifications as spam, and I just noticed that...because I'm an idiot...**

***"Hanns Rafael" is a combo of two German names I found online. They have the same first initials as "Holy Rome", and so I used it as a name for the Holy Roman Empire.**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


End file.
